The Dinosaur Princess/Fanfiction
This is a list of some of the fanfiction of The Dinosaur Princess. Fanfictions General fics Main series *''Long Live the Queen'' (T) - Set some years after the events of the series, Kitrina is now 30 and now rules the Saurus Kingdom with her husband Tristan while Gayle became the Duchess of Malzonia after marrying Ron. However, when a dangerous invasion led by Lilia threats their land's security, she has to do whatever it takes to stop her. However, she's even more powerful than before and there might be a chance that TBD. *''What Have I Become?'' (T) - Lilia has been antagonizing anyone she clashes with for over several years. However, when she gets hurt after an accident, she gets rescued by Kitrina and becomes fond of her, as she starts questioning if is it worth to be like she is and if Kitrina could ever forgive her for her vicious acts. *''Kitrina vs. the Nut Stealers'' (K+) - When a group of nut thieves invades the Saurus Kingdom and causes some mischief, Kitrina and Terry have to catch them. *''Name's Gayle, Lady of the TBD'' (T) - Gayle's official backstory says that her biological parents abandoned her as a baby for being too stupid. But after she discovered that they actually abandoned her for an unknown reason, she and Kitrina go out in a quest to discover the real facts about her parents' disappearance while battling two mysterious figures that have a rather strange obsession with Gayle. * ''Kitrina: Future Princess'' * Shipping fics Main series *''Infinite Wishes'' (M, Kitrina/Jewel) - Due to being immortal since she's a djinn, Jewel never knew what was true love. After meeting Kitrina, she felt something she never fell before: compassion and lust, heading for the full domination of Kitrina's heart and ends up creating a love spell in order to make hers forever. *''Slaves Love Master'' (T, Kitrina/Lilia) - It's Kitrina's 18th birthday and Lilia wants revenge on her for banishing her back to her realm. As a result, she enchants her to fall in love with her in order to never have to worry with the idea of Kitrina fighting against her ever again. *''A Silly Little Date'' (K+, Kitrina/Tristan) - Kitrina and Tristan are dating for two years and they decide to go out for a nice walk across the beach as they rekindle with the wonders of nature and remember all the good times they had over the years. *''TBD'' (K+, Gayle/Ron) - We follow a day in Gayle's life as she's preparing to go out in a date with Ron. However, after crossing paths with TBD, their plans have changed as TBD. *''Friends Til the End'' (M, Kitrina/Gayle) - Kitrina and Gayle have been best friends since they remember and shared a close bond. However, when Kitrina breaks up with Tristan, she starts to wonder if she did the right choice as Gayle reveals that she felt more than just friendship and that she's the only person she will ever love. Kitrina is shocked with it and slowly starts seeing her as more than a friend, wanting her to be all hers. *''The Shark Queen'' (M, Kitrina/Isiah) - Kitrina wakes up in the Shark Realm as the Shark Prince prepared a love potion that makes her his loyal wife and the fate of her kingdom is now entirely in his hands. *''The Huntress'' (T, Gayle/Larry) - Larry captures Gayle after being caught in a TBD, deciding to use her as both a new assistant and a lover, despite their age difference. However, it ends up working as Gayle changes from a goofy preteen to a loyal dinosaur-hunting adult thanks to dark magic. *''Shark Harem'' (M, Isiah/Anna/Flora) - Isiah is on his way to Anna's home after being told that that she TBD, being surprised with TBD. *''TBD'' (T, Gayle/Lilia) - TBD * ''Kitrina: Future Princess'' *''TBD'' (K+, T or M, Kitrina/Tristan and Gayle/Ron) - TBD * Crossover fics Main series *''Starro Invades the Saurus Kingdom'' (T, crossover with DC Comics) - After conquering the DC universe, Starro heads to control the Saurus Kingdom as Kitrina once trying to stop him, now she can only obey the will of Starro. *''TBD'' (T, crossover with The Sea Legend, Kitrina/Violet) - TBD *''TBD'' (K+, crossover with Collin the Speedy Boy) - TBD * ''Kitrina: Future Princess'' * Category:Fanfiction Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas